Stuck
by C00K13 QU33N
Summary: On a hiatus! How long? Uh, 'til I get ideas :
1. Bast's Issue

**(C00K13 K1NG isn't helping me with this, but he wanted to appear somewhere in the story. I think the A/N counts as the story XD He will type in ****underlined**** words, and I'll be all normal [Ha, me, normal, ohhhhhh that's funny])**

**It's me again! ****Cue the horror movie scream.**

**Shut up. ****Make me.**

**Anyway, I'm going to ask you guys something, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to: ****Pff, she means "I'm not going to give you a choice, answer it now."**

**What do you think of Lady GaGa's song Judas? I, for one, love it, and don't see why people are making such a big deal about it. I just now noticed how badly people are reacting, and want to see if we FanFictioners are too awesome to take the song the wrong way. ****I agree, GaGa's pretty cool. **

**That was my "Serious Time", I guess ^^" Onto the actual A/N! ****I'm gonna interfere a lot, you know.**

**I live with you, I'm used to it. ****Cretins.**

**Actual A/N: I got the idea from that Garfield thing on Cartoon Network (no, I don't watch it, C00K13 K1NG does :P). ****Oh yeah, announce it to the world, will ya?**** Thanks for the invitation.**

**It was the one where Garfield gets stuck in a tree and a bunch of characters try to help him, but end up getting stuck too. Let's see where my screwed up imagination takes me! ****Last time you said that, your "screwed up imagination" took you to Mom's underwear drawer.**

***Shiver* Don't remind me. ****Hey, can I add one more thing?**

**I'm sort of scared to know… but sure.**

**YOU LOVE - -!**

**YOU LITTLE BRAT! And by the way, I can just block out his name since I'm uploading this. HA HA!**

**Aaaand, you guys should've told me that I'd been spelling the word "whether" wrong! I (if you've read all of this A/N, put the word 'sheep' into your review) always spelled it "wether" which means castrated sheep. O/O ****Do I want to know what that means?**

**No.**

**And I apologize for this extremely long and boring A/N…blame K1NG. *Cough* Enjoy! ****What she said!**

0~0~0~0~0~0

Bast hated to admit it, but she needed help.

Of course, anyone would need help if they were stuck seventy feet up in a sycamore tree.

Okay, it was explanation time: Bast was wondering around Brooklyn, allowing the Kanes some time off from her constant worrying and protection, when she saw a stray dog. Upon further inspection, she had pegged the dog as a Rottweiler. Since she isn't too fond of dogs, she threw a rock at it, thinking it a gesture of her hatred to Anubis.

Unfortunately for her, the dog was once a trained fighting dog, and took after her. Bast could not-so-fondly remember her terrified flight from the menacing canine.

After thirty minutes of relentless chase, Bast spotted a large sycamore tree. Its branches were large and sturdy enough, so Bast climbed up with ease.

Once safely away from the frightening beast, she decided that the amount of distance from her and the dog was not enough, so she climbed even higher. Looking down again, the distance still didn't satisfy her, so she climbed even higher than before.

This sequence continued until she was at the top of the massive foliage.

And that's why Bast was seventy feet up in a sycamore tree. Sadly the dog remained at the base of the tree, looking up as if to say "Who's screwed now?" so climbing down wasn't an option.

Now, I know what you're thinking, "Why didn't Bast use her super-cool magical powers?" Whenever gods perform magic, they must have their item of magic. Their item stores all of their magic, and is their symbol of power. Most gods keep their item hidden, except for Bes, who wears his Dwarf Pride Speedo all the time. (**A/N I made every word of that explanation up, except for the Bes comment XD**)

Bast, poor thing, had left her item (A golden can of Friskies) with the Kanes in case they needed immediate power while she was gone.

"Help!" Bast called weakly, knowing that no one could hear her. Well, no one but that godsforsaken dog, of course.

All she could do now was hug the trunk of the tree, and hope that her cat-like balance would come in handy.

( 1 N S 3 R T L 1 N 3 H 3 R 3 )

Anubis felt a slight disturbance among one of his creatures and a cat. I mean, it was normal what with all of the dog-cat squabbles happening every second, but this particular one struck him as odd as he tapped into the dog's senses. The cat had an unmistakable aura of magic. Oh, and the cat wasn't a cat.

Rather than a feline that wandered too close to this purebred masterpiece, the insufferable goddess, Bast, was the damsel –er- cat in distress.

Anubis chuckled at the goddess's current position, and debated whether to help or not. After three minutes of mind debating with himself, Anubis decided that he was feeling merciful, and ported out of the Hall of Judgment.

But he took his time; after all, what's the rush? It was a _cat _that he was about to help.

( 1 N S 3 R T L 1 N 3 H 3 R 3 )

Bast was pretty sure that it had been at least an hour that she had become trapped in the tree that had increasingly become more of an unfortunate find.

She had began to question if the other gods even took notice of her disappearance as she watched the dim sun lower itself, thinking about Ra and his probably dust-covered chariot.

Suddenly, a figure slowly approached the sycamore that was her environmentally friendly prison. She sat up straighter, peering at the tall, lanky figure. Upon closer inspection, the figure was revealed to be a male, with black hair in a messy fashion.

Her stomach lurched; tall, lean, and messy black hair. Anubis.

"Of course." She mused bitterly, eyeing the death god with resent.

He looked up, and even though she couldn't see his face, she was pretty sure that a smirk was plastered onto it. Anubis knelt down to the dog. Bast saw the Rottweiler look between her and Anubis, probably upset that he had to leave his prey, but after a minute, he lurked off disappointedly.

"In a bit of a fix, are we?" Anubis called up teasingly.

( 1 N S 3 R T L 1 N 3 H 3 R 3 )

The portal dropped Anubis in the middle of a busy street in Brooklyn. Cars honked noisily, and swerved to avoid hitting him. Apparently, seeing a boy pop up in the middle of the street was the norm around there, because no one really paid him any mind except for the angry truckers yelling, "Get out of the way!" which was normally followed with rude words.

Anubis leisurely strolled to the left side of the road, ignoring the nasty comments and watermelons being thrown at him. How truckers were heavily supplied with watermelons, Anubis will never know.

He tilted his head to a large sycamore tree that drew his attention. A large black blob was nestled at the top of the tree, but he assumed it to be a large bird, or something.

Anubis began to search the premises for the obnoxious goddess, but his short attention span kept drawing him back to that darned sycamore! Finally, curiosity got the best of him (What? Never heard of "curiosity killed the dog"?) and he headed towards the towering tree.

The sycamore was easily sixty feet or more, and a ferocious looking Rottweiler was curled at the base as if waiting for something. He was proud; the Rottweiler was one of his favorite subjects.

Approaching the dog, he looked back up, unable to shake the feeling that there was something peculiar going on with that tree. What he saw shocked and humored him, for there was not a bird nestled in the tree, but Bast.

Anubis kneeled down to the dog, and began to speak to it using the native canine tongue. (**A/N I will translate**) "Grrr arf? _What are you doing?_"

"Ruff bark, grr! _Chasing a pesky cat that threw a rock at me, my lord!_" the Rottweiler attempted to bow in respect.

He smiled. "Arf grr bark growl, ruff bark, grr. _How noble of you, but you must leave this cat alone, for I know this one._"

"Whine… _Oh…_"

The dog gave one last look between Bast and Anubis, waited a minute, and stalked off in a disappointed manner.

Anubis looked up at the goddess in the tree and smirked. "In a bit of a fix, are we?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Anubis, this is NOT funny! Help me down! Now, now, now, now!" she screeched, pounding an angry fist against the branch.

Anubis thought that she could've asked more nicely. "Hmm, I don't know. It's very tempting to just leave you there…" he mused.

She peered her golden eyes at him in what was supposed to be a menacing glare, but given the current situation it looked more like she was blind.

Bast hesitantly called down to him. "Please?"

That caught him off guard, and he was tempted to gasp "You used the 'p' word!" but instead he shook his head. "I cannot believe I'm doing this for you." He muttered so she couldn't hear, and began scaling the tree.

Not to be blunt, but Anubis was a dog. Despite what you may think, dogs were not born to climb. Anubis kept stumbling, tripping, dangling, and pretty much failing as he clung to the thick branches with his life. Every so often, a loud SNAP would sound, informing the god that he had broken yet another branch.

_This'll be a long climb… _Anubis thought bitterly.

( 1 N S 3 R T L 1 N 3 H 3 R 3 )

Sadie Kane had lots of thoughts running through her mind. Thoughts like _I wonder if Barbara Streisand knows that she has a song named after her written by a band named Duck Sauce. _And _I'm craving pickles_. And more commonly _I wonder what Anubis is doing right now_

Little did she know of the sticky situation the god was getting himself into, so she simply assumed that he was judging souls.

Being Sadie Kane, she couldn't stop coming back to that one thought _I wonder what Anubis is doing right now._ Curiosity got the best of her, and she whipped her phone out.

(**A/N I made these names up**)_ Aaron Smiter, Addison Kewels, Alexis Arrisen, Andrew Daemond… _Sadie thought, scrolling down her contacts list. _Andy Darris, aha! Anubis!_

She bit her lip, and let her fingers fly over the small keyboard. She managed to come up with:

**New Message**

**For Anubis**

**Hhey anubis! itz sadie and i wanted to ya know say hi. okay so maybe I waz wondering wat u were doin… sooooo watcha doing? **

The writing was extremely sloppy, and Sadie hoped that Anubis was technologically advanced enough to understand that texts were _supposed _to be written awfully.

( 1 N S 3 R T L 1 N 3 H 3 R 3 )

In Anubis' opinion, it was all Bast's fault. Why did Michael Jackson die? It's Bast's fault. Why are gas prices so high? It's Bast's fault. Why were two rival gods stuck at the top of a sycamore tree? It's Bast's fault.

As soon as Anubis had reached the top of the tree, Bast asked, "So, where's your magic item?"

He frowned. "Umm, why? Don't you have yours?"

Bast's mouth dropped into an 'o', "You didn't bring one? Now we're both stuck up here!" she cried.

"Well, we climbed up; we can climb down, right?" Anubis reasoned.

Bast wailed, "I can't! It's a wonder I got up here, I'm terrified of heights! You do it."

"I can't either! I did NOT create dogs so they could climb!" he retorted, utterly appalled that she would suggest a thing.

Anubis pushed Bast out of the way and leaned against the trunk. "Ugh, I cannot believe that you got us into this situation!" he griped.

She got on her hands and knees, and peered over the edge of the branch. "I bet I can jump all the way down there and not die."

"Bast, you may be able to survive a forty foot drop, but seventy feet is impossible without magic." He reasoned.

The feline goddess opened her mouth to continue, but Anubis' phone vibrated, shushing her.

Anubis checked the message.

**1 New Text Message**

**From Sadie**

**Hhey anubis! itz sadie and i wanted to ya know say hi. okay so maybe I waz wondering wat u were doin… sooooo watcha doing? **

He whistled and replied.

**New Message**

**For Sadie**

**Oh, thank gods! Lady Kane, we need u to come help us! As in "we", i mean me n Bast. Just, come to the large sycamore tree, youll know wich one im talking about.**

He knew the grammar was way off, but if what Lady Kane told him was correct, you weren't supposed to use grammar when "texting".

Her response came so quickly, it startled them both.

**1 New Text Message**

**From Sadie**

**On mai way! ill ask questions l8r.**

Anubis looked up from his phone. "Looks like we'll have a bit of company."

0~0~0~0~0~0

**How was it? ****Probably awful.**

***Blatantly ignores him* ****Ooh, "blatanty", big word! Didn't know you knew 'em :P**

**Should I continue? ****You've already started; of course you're gonna continue.**

**I looked over this thing, like, six freaking times, but it never seems good enough ^^" ****It probably isn't.**

**If you would so kindly shut up… ****Don't count on it.**

**Oh, and this IS going to be more than one chapter, yay! ****Whoop-dee-doo.**

**-.- Alright then.**

**~C00K13 QU33N~**

**And COOKEH KING! :D**


	2. Sadie's Caught Up

**I was super excited about all the good reviews I've gotten! ****Whoop-dee-doo.**

**I'm also surprised how people think it's funny how me 'n' K1NG ****fight; sometimes I don't even realize it. ****Liar.**

**Cop a squat and shut up. ****What's that mean?**

**I think it means sit down and shut up, but let's pretend that it's just shut up. Plus it sounds cooler. ****Oh, if we're saying cool things: I hope your platypus chokes on it's own spit and dies.**

**Touché…****joy!**

S

A

D

I

E

I couldn't help it; I squealed like a love-sick thirteen year old.

Oh, wait, I am a love-sick thirteen year old!

I mean, I texted Anubis and he actually texted back! Where he learned how to text, I'll never know. Maybe he was there for the invention.

How I had his number, well, that's none of your bloody business, now is it? All that mattered was that he needed my help. He needed me. A god needed a mortal. Romeo needed Juliet. Anubis needed Sadie.

Gah, now I'm talking all lovey-dovey, look what that foolish god has done to me! [Shut up, Carter, Zia does the same thing to you.]

I rushed out of the 21st Nome [Ooh, scary, Carter! "Without permission", how awful of me! Tch.] with more delay than necessary. It wasn't too much of a delay, just _Should I bring my wand and staff? Should I re-dye my hair real fast?_

I resolved by not bringing my wand and staff, since Anubis and Bast were, you know, all-powerful gods. And for the dyed hair, I just stuck with purple, which brought on even more questions _Does Anubis like the color purple? Is purple too Justin-Bieber-ey? _So I stayed behind another few minutes to dye my hair blue instead, which got me thinking again _I could've sworn that today is National the Colour Red Day! _

Oh, the delay.

In only five colour-changes later, I was trekking alone in Brooklyn. I had to help them fast, since my curfew (not that I enjoyed obeying it) was in two hours, and Carter gets awfully moody when I'm not home by curfew [Well, you do!] and I did NOT want to come home to a moody Carter.

I was at the large sycamore tree in no time! Sure, I had some awfully rude truck drivers throw watermelons at me, but for the most part I made it there unscathed.

Being the rebellious girl I am, I trudged straight to the base of the sycamore, and waited. And waited. And waited...

"Lady Kane, are you done thinking? We need a little help up here."

I jumped up. "Anubis-" I stopped, seeing how high up they were. "Umm, here, let me – no – I should – nah – maybe I could – never mind!"

Bast rolled her eyes at me. …Or, I thought she did. They were too high up to tell. "Come on, my little kitten, you're smarter than that!" she chided.

I positively fumed. "Oh, really? Says the goddess who ran away from Anubis!" I yelled up there. "No offence, Anubis!" I added as an afterthought.

"None taken, but would you please hurry up? It's completely nerve-wracking to stay in a tree with _Bast _all afternoon." He replied.

"Hey!"

"Alright, you two, don't kill each other! I'm coming up." I decided, and before actual sense processed into my brain, I had begun to climb up.

Okay, I don't know how many of you have climbed a seventy foot sycamore, but it isn't exactly a walk in the park. [I know that I wasn't in a park, shut up, Carter!]

It was pretty much like:

Step.

Stop.

Repeat.

For seventy whole feet (it rhymed!). So, yeah, not too interesting.

Anubis and Bast kept cheering me on. I really don't think it's called "cheering" with them, because cheering is like "C'mon! You can do it!" not "You better hurry up and save us!" which was what they were doing. I suppose gods were never meant to be cheerleaders. Shame, it would've been nice to see Anubis in a mini-skirt.

I finally reached the top branch, and Anubis hoisted me up. I sort of just collapsed in his arms, so he set me against the trunk. If I hadn't been so tired, I would've laughed at Bast, since she had been pushed all the way to the end of the branch.

The starry night sky would've been quite lovely if it weren't for the fact that I was rescuing my friends in a sycamore tree.

Then it hit me. "Wait, why am I up here?"

Anubis shrugged. "Beats me, I thought that you were going to bring a ladder or something."

"You DO know that we're stuck up here, right? That's why we asked you to come help us." Bast piped up.

Wide-eyed, I gasped. "What? You were STUCK? I thought you meant 'help' as in, 'Oh, darn, a kitten fell down that well' or 'Oh, darn, Horus fell down that well'!"

Bast shook her head in horror. "So now you're stuck up here to? Didn't you bring your wand or staff?"

I hugged my knees to my chest. "No, you're gods! You're, like, the essence of magic itself! Don't you guys have those super-godly powers?"

Anubis explained this weird "magic item" system to me. Who knew that Bes' Speedo was magical?

I tried to calm down. "Okay, so what happened? How did you two get stuck up here?"

Bast explained how her stupidity got them up the tree. [Fine, maybe she didn't use those exact words…]

So it was Bast's fault. "Okay," I repeated, "Anubis, why didn't you call Dad instead?"

"I'd get in trouble, and if you call him, I'd still get in trouble." He whined, fidgeting with his jacket.

I sighed. "Can we call any other gods?" I asked.

Bast shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no! We would be done for! A joke!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around in the air, which I do NOT suggest when you're at the top of a tree.

"Do you mean to say that we're stuck up here?" I asked slowly.

Anubis shot Bast a look. "You can thank the cat."

I took a deep breath and considered my options.

1. Wait for someone to come and help.

2. Push Bast out of the tree (cat's land on their feet!) and make her get help.

3. Freak out.

Obviously, I chose number three.

"BAST! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US IN THIS SITUATION!" I screamed.

The goddess pulled Anubis in front of her, and cowered behind his nicely toned torso. "S-Sadie, dear, we're going to be just fine." She reassured weakly.

Since I was in mama-bear mode, I kept on yelling. "That's what you think! What if we never get out of this tree? What if I'm stuck up here for the rest of my life, all because of your stupid decision?"

She quivered and ducked even further behind Anubis, so they were both wobbling on the end of the branch. "I'm so sorry, Sadie, I really am!"

Anubis put his hands on my shoulders. "Sadie, stop it." He stated firmly. I wriggled and writhed against his grasp, attempting to get to Bast, but he was too strong. "Sadie, I said stop." He repeated.

I shook my head hysterically, and began beating at his arms (which were really muscle-y, in case you were wondering).

Then, he did the unexpected. He tilted my head, and pressed his lips to mine. I had to admit, I was really surprised. By the look on Bast's face, she was surprised too. I didn't care that she was there, though, because Anubis just might be the greatest kisser of all time.

I really hate to say it, but when he pulled away, I had no sarcastic reply.

A slow blush crept up his neck. "Ah – I was… I was just trying to –" he babbled.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I know…" I muttered, just as embarrassed.

Bast's mouth hung open. "You two…Anubis just…" she shook her head, and stared hard at Anubis. "Ma'at probably just exploded after what you just did." She stated simply.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm going to call Carter; I can't take being stuck in a tree."

After rummaging in my pockets for a mo, I held my hands up in a universal "beats me" gesture. "Alright, where's my phone?" I asked.

Anubis leaned over the edge. "Oh, there it is."

I peered over where he was looking. "Where? I don't see it."

"See that small black dot that's spouting sparks?"

"Yeah."

"That's it."

I face palmed. "Then where's yours?"

"See that other small black dot that's spouting sparks?"

"Yeah."

"That's it."

I mentally screamed. "UGH! What are we going to do now?"

Bast, grateful that I was calm again, suggested, "Go to sleep." And curled up in the fetal position, which is remarkably hard to do on a tree branch.

I gasped so suddenly, Bast nearly jumped out of the tree. "I've got it!" I yelled happily.

"What?" Bast asked irritably.

I smiled. "It's past my curfew. Carter's gonna go all 'papa-bear' and search for me, I know it!"

Anubis shrugged. "Maybe he will, maybe he wont, I don't care as long as I get sleep."

0~0~0~0~0~0

**I'm sorry for the short chapter! ****And the lateness.**

**A lot of things happened at once this week! Here's a list of crappy things that happened this week:**

**1. My period started, so don't come near me unless you want me to hack your head off with a blunt object. ****She threw a plastic cup at me, if that counts.**

**2. I had to go to the orthodontist, got two new brackets, and I can't chew ANYTHING.**

**3. I had to go to the doctor, and get two shot's. Cretins.****Aww, poor you. (Did you read that sarcastically? Good.)**

**4. School's about to start and I'm in a hurry to get all of my last-minute supplies.**

**5.**** I WANT ICE CREAM. ****And I want a pet cat named Mr. Bigglesworth.**

**I promise, I'll try to update sooner! ****Emphasis on the "try", huh sis?**


	3. Oh, Carter, Not You Too!

**Hey guys, K1NG's at camp so you're stuck with me! **

**AC11 : Yeah, I didn't think she would either, but it had to fit into the story, and Anubis freaking out just didn't sound right.]**

**On that note, K1NG'll be back before the next chapter's going to be up, so this may be the only chapter with just me commenting. I'm not gonna milk the opportunity to tell you guys the whole embarrassing biography about his life, because I don't feel like it today. I dunno, maybe tomorrow.**

**NOTICE**

**All flames will be donated to the HGRWS! **

**You probably don't know what that is, but I have the whole **

**explanation on my profile. It's the first thing you see,**

**so you won't have to scroll through**

**my really long, really boring profile! Aren't I thoughtful?**

**I wrote this chapter in thirty minutes, so I apologize in advance for any:**

**Grammar mistakes,**

**Spelling mistakes,**

**Paragraph miscalculations (whatever those are),**

**And/or wilted flowers from the sloppiness of my story.**

**Enjoy~!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

I wasn't all "GRRR" like Sadie's probably told you guys, but I was still sort of upset. I mean, she'd outright disobeyed my curfew order. Bast left me in charge, and what kind of babysitter (sort of) am I to have let her slip away?

I began to investigate the Nome in hopes of finding any evidence of where she snuck off to. First, I checked her room.

I opened the mahogany door and nearly passed out. Her room reeked of spoiled milk and desperation. The spoiled milk smell came from the half-full discarded carton of milk in front of the door. The desperation smell was probably caused by all of her Egyptian mythology books thrown over next to the milk carton; every single one of them had at least one picture of Anubis. [Ow, it's true!]

Of course, that was all I could see, since the lights were out, the blinds were closed, and I had no idea where the light switch was. I blindly threw an arm into the dark room, and felt around both sides of the wall.

"Here, switchy, switchy, switchy!" I was so desperate, I was talking to the light switch as if it were going to say "I'm right over here, Carter!" and turn itself on.

Since that plan didn't seem to work, I plopped down, cross-legged, in front of her doorway. That was when my conscience kicked in…and got a new attitude. _Use your brain, smart one! You're a magician for crying out loud! _It sneered. My conscience sounded a whole lot like Sadie, but it had a point.

I whispered the word for light [Yes, Sadie, I whispered it. I whispered it because it was twelve in the morning, and all the trainees were asleep! Why wasn't I asleep? That's none of your business!] and the room lit up.

Well, it was no wonder I couldn't feel the light switch, it was all the way on the other side of the room! Who designs a room to have a light switch on the side away from the door?

Instead of thinking _Yay, light! _or whatever, I was thinking _Gee, Sadie's room is a mess! _There were Kool-Aid packets everywhere, [Who dyes their hair with _Kool-Aid_, Sadie? What? Who's C00K13 QU33N?] T-shirts littered the ground, and I'm almost positive that there was a dead mouse in the corner. I think it was twitching.

I dropped down on all fours, and began my hunt for clues. I felt like I was living in a Blue Clues mystery, or something. Well, not really, I wasn't jumping into paper, or having a casual conversation with talking salt and pepper shakers about shampooing.

A good thirty minutes later, I was thoroughly disappointed and covered in dust. How was I supposed to find her?

My obnoxious conscience came back _Call her, stupid! _it cried in exasperation. Rather than listen to it, I debated the difference between "Call her, stupid!" and "Call her stupid!" Then I debated the difference between "Let's eat, Grandma!" and "Let's eat Grandma!"

…Punctuation saves lives.

Nonetheless, I ended up following the order, and whipped out my phone.

**New Text Message**

**To: Sadie is Awesome! (Ha ha, loser, don't leave your phone in my room)**

**SADIE RUBY KANE, COME HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT! OH, AND TELL ME HOW TO CHANGE YOUR NAME ON THE CONTACTS LIST! ALSO, TELL ME HOW TO TAKE THIS DARNED THING OFF OF CAPS LOCK!**

I don't know which button I pressed, but now it won't get off of caps lock, and Sadie won't tell me how. As an awful bonus, I did actually leave my phone in her room, and she somehow got onto my contacts list and changed her name.

"This message would be a lot more frightening if I could get it off of caps lock." I mused before pressing the "SEND" button. I think that the fact that they put the word "send" in all caps was unnecessary.

_**THREE HOURS LATER…**_

"That's it!" I practically screamed at no one. "I can't take the waiting anymore! I'm going to search this whole city inside-out until I find that girl, and I'm going to make. Her. Pay."

I coughed nervously, and hoped I hadn't woken Felix up.

"Dude, what're you doing up at three in the morning?" I groggy voice asked me.

I turned around to see a disgruntled Khufu and Walt.

"Sadie is late, and it's way past her curfew! I'm going to go look for her!" I proclaimed loudly. "I'll need someone to be in charge while I'm gone…"

Khufu started jumping up and down in that "OOH, OOH, ME, CHOOSE ME!" way. Walt just stood there and gave me a little wave, and a "You're not seriously going to choose the baboon, are you?" look.

"…KHUFU! You're in charge, man!"

Walt crossed his arms. "No, freaking, way. I can NOT believe that you chose the baboon!"

"If you don't like it, you can complain to Khufu, because he's in charge." I replied.

Khufu flashed him a winning grin, and ushered me out the door. "Agh, agh!" he screeched, which either meant _Good luck, I hope you find Sadie! _or _Woo hoo, I get the whole mansion under my control! Party and nachos at my place!_

Probably the second one.

I timidly stepped out of the mansion's protective barrier, and had a good look around.

There was a busy street right in front of me, with a towering sycamore in the background. Wait, where did those truck drivers get watermelons?

I decided that it would be too dangerous to run across the street, so I began rummaging around in my bag pockets for my wand and bag [Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Sadie. Ha ha, I thought a bag could fit in my pocket, will you shut up now?]. It took me a minute until I realized that I had left them in the Duat. …Or at home, I couldn't remember.

I imagined the locker in front of me, and entered the combination. I threw a hand into seemingly open air, and felt around my locker. Another piece of shocking realization hit me. _I didn't leave them in the locker; I left them at home! _

My shoulders slumped, and I took a brave step [Yes, I said _brave_.] to the edge of the road. I took a deep breath, and darted across the street.

As great as it may sound to you, getting hit by a ten pound watermelon is not fun.It hurts, and leaves you covered in chunks of green shell.

I ended up right in front of that sycamore tree; it was easily seventy feet tall. Something about it really caught my attention. I don't know if it was the leaves, or the three huddled blobs at the top screaming, "Help, Carter, help!"

Nah, I'm sure it was the leaves.

I peered closer, and quickly identified all three blobs. "Sadie? Bast? Anubis? …Anubis, what are you even doing in Brooklyn? Better yet, what are all of you doing up in a tree?"

Anubis leaned over. "Never mind that, just come help us!"

"Wait-"

"Oh, no problem!" Sadie yelled down sarcastically.

"-are you guys stuck?" I finished.

Sadie was most likely rolling her eyes. "No, we love the view from up here!"

I slowly paced around the tree trunk. "Hang on-"

"No problem!" (CyberC00K13 to who can guess who said that!)

"-I'll just have to climb up there!"

Don't ask me what I was thinking at the time, because honestly, I don't think I knew either. I don't know if I was thinking that I still had my wand, or if I was just jealous that they were all in the tree without me.

"Carter Kane!" Bast cried. She had been so quiet; I hadn't even noticed that she was up there. "Do NOT come up here! Stay down there, and go get help!" her demand was a little too late.

I had already started climbing. I'm not the most athletic person, so it wasn't a shocker that about a fourth of the way up, every muscle in my body was aching. [No, Sadie, my tongue wasn't aching.]

It seemed like hours before I could make out Anubis's outstretched hand. I was actually happy to see the dog-breath jackal god for once.

"Carter, take my hand!" he yelled. He really didn't need to yell; I was two feet away from him.

I bit back the impulse to say "No duh, Sherlock", and gratefully took his outstretched hand.

It took all three of them to hoist me up onto the branch, which was getting really crowded. Poor Bast was practically dangling off the edge, pulling on Anubis's jacket to keep her balance.

Sadie raised her eyebrows, which wasn't as menacing as she probably intended, because she let out a huge yawn. "So, what was the point in your little stunt? Do you have your wand?" she inquired.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Ah, no. And I don't have my cellular device, either."

Sadie burst out laughing. "'Cellular device'? Oh my god, Carter." She wheezed.

I crossed my arms. "I forgot what they were called, okay?"

Bast tried to reach out to us, literally, but Anubis was in the way. "Carter, I have some news that you may be interested in." she tried to speak around Anubis's back.

Anubis and Sadie exchanged a worried glance. "Ah, Bast, that's not necessary." Anubis reasoned.

Bast finally just climbed over Anubis and Sadie, sitting on Anubis's face in order to squeeze between Sadie and Carter. "No, Dog, I think it is." She stated.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked in what I hoped to be a threatening voice.

Sadie attempted to clamp a hand over Bast's mouth. Anubis did the same. "It's nothing, we're all good!" Sadie tried to reason.

Bast managed to speak through a hole between Sadie's fingers. "Anubis kissed Sadie!" she tattled.

I blinked, and opened my mouth. Then, I closed my mouth. Then, I repeated the process.

I looked like a mental fish.

"Anubis…di-did you actually…?" I babbled.

He and Sadie both laughed nervously. "Ummm," he started, "well, I might've. Just to, you know, calm her down."

I tried to compose myself. "You know what? I'm not going to do a thing about that, because that's not my liberty. I'll let Dad deal with you two when we get out of this tree."

Sadie's eyes widened in horror. "No! I'd rather you deal with it! Anyone but Dad!" she pleaded.

Anubis stuttered, "But I was saving Bast from Sadie's terror!" Sadie shot him a look. "Not that you're scary, or anything, Sadie."

I sighed. "Again, that's not my problem. You two can make out all you want, just know that you'll have to deal with Dad."

Ever since Sadie forced my secret name out of me, she's been able to talk to me with her mind. She sort of abuses the power, with stupid things like _Pass the remote _or _I bet you're thinking of Ziiiiia_.

_Wait, so we can seriously make out right in front of you, and you won't do anything? _She thought.

I rolled my eyes. "If you must," I answered out loud, "then you will do it at the end of the branch, away from me."

Anubis raised an eyebrow, trying to put together our conversation. Sadie took him by the wrist, and started to drag him to the end of the branch.

I don't really want to go into detail about what those two were doing on the end of the branch. At least they had clothes on.

Bast curled up on the branch. "It'd be nice if I could sleep without any further interruptions." She mumbled.

I leaned against the trunk and tried to sleep, but before I could fall into sleep, I peeked at everyone. Bast was sound asleep, purring. Anubis and Sadie were wrapped in each other's arms, trying to find a comfortable position so they wouldn't fall out of the tree.

I smiled to myself, and closed my eyes.

0~0~0~0~0~0

**I'm on an updating roll, people! Woo hoo! Oh, and next chapter's the last. Boo hoo, so sad. I really did have fun with the story, though! Next chapter, K1NG'll be back, as I said, so you have nothing to worry about****. **

**Arrivaderci!~**


End file.
